Friendship and Survival
by Invisible Flying Monkey Ninjas
Summary: Kurami Sizukim a child a abuse victim, becomes friends with Sasuke Uchiha. When tradgedy strikes, the bond is broken, but when they are on the smae squad, can they rebuild it? And more importantly, can Kurami overcome the abuse and neglect from her dad?


This story is about my OC, Kurami Sizuki, and her stuggle with child abuse, and her relastionship with her best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. Only Kurmai Sizuki and her father. Enjoy!

Sasuke: This ought to be good *scarcasm*

Kurami: Jackass, this is a sad story, you have NO idea.

Me: Shit up and lets start the story!

This part of the story starts when Sasuke is 7 years old, a while before the Masecur.

* * *

><p>It was cool fall evening in the Uchiha villiage. The leaves flew in the open sky, filling the air as young Sasuke was walking to the docks. He breathed in a deep breath of the crisp air, letting the wind consume him. He just wanted to go to the docks to relaxe, but as soon as he got there, he saw a small figure. The figure was sitting with it's feet hanging over the dock, and Sasuke heard a barely audible crying sound coming from it.<p>

_She's crying_, he thought. He ran faster to the dock to see if she was hurt. She had purple hair, in two short pigtails, and tan skin,a very familiar kind of hair and skin combo he had seen before. He stoped when he found out she was a classmate of his. _I know her,she goes to the academy. I think her name is, Sizuki._

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked her. The girl turned around, holding a hand over her left eye. She looked nervous and scared. Almost breakable, like a porceline doll. "You go to the Academy right?" He asked. Sizuki nodded, not really looking at him anymore. Sasuke reached for the hand covering her eye, but she smaked it out of the way.

"Don't!" She yelled. Her gray eyes showed fear, as if she was afraid of him. Sasuke wanted to help her, yet he didn't even know her that well. She was so quiet in class, and always kept to herself. He doubed if she even had any friends of her own.

"Let me see," Sasuke asked, "I want to help you." he had a sincere look in his eyes. She wanted to believe him, she really did, but she wasn't sure about him. _Why does Uchiha-Kun want to help me? He never spoke to me before now. _She had thought. Sizuki-Chan removed her hand reveling the fresh cut over her eye. It was bleeding, and stretched from her cheek to her eyebrow. Sasuke flinched at the sight of it.

"What happened, Sizuki-chan?" He asked.

"I, uh..." she stuttered, "I was practicing my surikan justsu, and I accidenilly cut my self with it." She said. She crossed her arms, and lowered her head so he woudln't see the cut.

_She's lying, I can see it in her eyes_, he thought, "You need to get it bandaged and clean. It'll get infected if you don't." He said. Sizuki looked up.

"I have to be home soon." She said. Sasuke helped her up, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"My mother will have you patched up in no time." He said. She smiled, maybe she could trust him. They both walked back to Sasuke's house.

**Later**

"There you go, good as new!" Mikoto said, smiling at the small child. She had covered the cut with two bandeges and held them down with tape. A salve was applied underneath them to sooth the pain. Sizuki smiled, and bowed to the woman.

"Thank you, Uchiha-San." She said. Mikoto looked upon the child, her clothes were ripped and tathered in someplaces. And her body looked...weak, as if she hadn't eaten in a while.

"You must be hungry," She said. Mikoto packed a box of two rice balls and handed them to her. Sizuki thanked her once again and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Called Mikoto, "You can't go home alone at this time of the night."

"But, but, I have too go now. My father will get mad if I'm late." She pleaded. Sasuke, who was in the other room, could over hear the conversation.

"I'll walk you home!" He pipped in. Mokoto shook her head.

"Itachi will walk you home. If you want Sasuke, you can go with them." Sasuke lit up with excitment. He looked toward Sizuki, but all he saw was worry. He walked over and to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Big Brother and I will get you home safetly. He's a shinobi!" Sasuke said. Sizuki looked at him and smiled. She nodded, and got ready to go.

**Later**

"Is this where you live?" Itachi asked. Sizuki nodded. The three children stood in front of a small hut, somewhere outside of the Uchiha clan villiage. It looked like it was gonna fall apart at any moment, and barely looked like it could hold one person.

"It's so...small." Sasuke said. Itachi gave Sasuke a look.

"Sasuke, that's not polite." he said sternly.

"It's okay," Sizuki said, "I know it is, only me and my papa live here." She turned around, and bowed to the two of them. She looked at Sasuke.

"Thank you for helping me, Uchiha-kun." She said smiling. Sasuke blushed.

"Your welcome. And you don't have to call me Uchiha, you can call me Sasuke if you want." he said.

"Okay. And you can call me Kurami if you want to." She said. Sasuke nodded, and Kurami walked towards the door.

"Bye! I'll see you at school tomarrow!" Sasuke called as he and Itach walked away. Kurami waved back, shyly, and she walking into the small hut.

**In the Sizuki home**

Kurami quietly walked into the hut, hoping to avoid her father's presence. She tiptoed to her room, and opened the door, shocked to see her father sitting there with an angry look on his face.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yelled. Kurami flinched in fear, and crawled into a fetal position.

"I was at Sasuke's house." She said quivering.

"Who the hell is Sasuke?" He asked sternly. Kurami, who was shaking, tried to calm herslef so she could talk normaly.

"He-he goes to the academy with me." she said quietly, "He took me to his house heal the cut on my-"

"You told them what happened!" He screamed, turning red. She flinched again.

"N-no, Papa, of course not." She stutterred, "I told them I hurt my self practicing my shurukin justsu." her father calmed down a little, breathing deeply.

"Did you bring any food?" He asked her. Kurami remembered the box of rice balls Mokoto had gave her. She slowly moved her shaking hand to give him the box. When he opened it, he hit her stomach, making her fall to the gound.

"This is all you got! Two little rice balls! How am I suppose to get full off of this!" He bellowed. Kurami, clenching her stomach almost in tears, tried to stand up, but quikly fell.

"This will have to do for now." He seethed, walking out of the room. Kurami stayed there on the floor, trying to gain some streagnth to get up. She got up slowley, painfully. She held one arm over her stomach, wincing with every step. She walked over to her father, who was eating the riceballs, all to himself.

"P-p-Papa," Kurami stuttered.

"What do you want, you little troll?" He asked harshly.

"Can...I...have a little food...please?" She pleaded.

"No." He said, biting in to abother rice ball. He alwyas did this. He never fed her, he would eat all the food for himself, and then come up with a lame excuse for why he did.

"But..but Papa-"

"Don't back talk me. This is your punishment for being late today." He said sternly.

"But you haven't fed me in days, Papa. I'm not feeling so well, I need something to eat soon." She pleaded.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't get into so much trouble." He said, finishing the rice ball. Kurami clenched her stomach, feeling it tighten. She wobbled back to her room, and collapesed on the mat. Her body couldn't take much more of this. The beatings, the starvation, and the hard core training was taking a toll on her body. She culed up on the mat and began to fall alseep.

_Someday,_ she thought, _I'll be strong enough to defend myself. A skinny littel troll couldn't stand up to a guy like him. I've got to get better._

She thought about Sasuke, and how he helped her. Should she tell him about how she _really _got her eye cut? Or maybe she should just keep her mouth shut. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind, and fell asleep to the sweet sounds of the crikets of the night.

**With Sasuke and Itachi**

"Big Brother?" Sasuke asked as the two of them were walking back to the village.

"Yes Sasuke?" He asked.

"The cut on her eye..it wasn't from a shurikin...was it?" He asked.

"You have a sharp eye, it wasn't from shurikin." Itachi said, "Shurikin cuts are smooth, the cut on her face was jagged. It could have possibly have been from glass."

Sasuke pondered the thought, "Why didn't she tell me?" he asked.

"She's shy, she must've not wanted you look down on her." He said, poking his little brother's forehead, "Don't worry about it."

Sasuke giggled, _Maybe he's right_, he thought. But still...

Why was she so scared about it?

* * *

><p>Please reveiw! Hope you like it!<p> 


End file.
